You were meant for me
by MoveBitch
Summary: Manny finds herself falling for Emma. MEMMA
1. Chapter 1

"Owwww! Emma, it hurts like hell!" Manny screamed from her spot on the hospital bed as she squeezed Emma's hand as hard as she could. Emma winced but didn't pull back.

"It'll get better, I promise!" Emma said trying to soothe her, but instead of receiving the famous Manny smile she received a nasty glare.

"Miss Santos?" A male nurse said in a questioning voice, as he walked into her room.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Doctor Williams will not be able to make it so the hospital has reassigned you to Doctor Carlin. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine; I just want to get this over with!" She said through gritted teeth. The man gave her a tiny smile and walked out. The girls then turned their attention back to each other.

"Just think," Emma said as she rubbed the bump on Manny's once small stomach, "by this time tomorrow you will be the proud mother of a baby boy!"

Manny's contractions had stopped as well as her screaming, so the only thing that could be heard was Emma's statement. Manny looked at her with wide eyes and smiled despite the dread that filled her.

"_**Mother!? How can I be a mother when I'm 14 and living with my best friend in her basement since my parents kicked me out? How will I finish school? What will I do for money? Why doesn't Craig have to deal with any of this? He was the one who wanted to keep it in the first place!" **_

Manny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Emma's voice. "Are you okay?" She repeated, because it was obvious she wasn't heard the first time.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head.

"_**Emma is the only person I can count on. I don't know what I would do without her. Sean is a dumb ass for ever letting her go. She is smart, funny, caring, and insanely gorgeous. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkle when she is talking about something she is passionate about, the way her long blond hair drapes around her shoulders, the way. . . what the hell! Emma is my **__**friend**__** and has been since daycare! I shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about her! But I wonder if she has ever had any thoughts like that about me?"**_

"Manny!" Emma yelled, waving her hand in front of her face. "You went into Lala land again! Are you sure everything is all right?"

"I'm fine Em, don't worry so much!"

"Was it Craig you were thinking about?" Emma asked.

"_**HELL NO! Why would I EVER think of that bastard again?"**_

"No," Manny said, leaving out all the harsh words.

"Then who?"

"_**You."**_

"No one."


	2. Chapter 2

"Manny, he's adorable!" Spike cooed as she shifted Jack from her left hip to the right.

"Thanks, Christine." Manny said, smiling wildly.

"What's his name?" Snake asked.

"Evan Manuel Santos." Emma replied. Emma who was on the rocking chair with the baby stood up and gently handed Evan back to Manny.

"Santos? Manny, I thought you and Craig were on good terms?" Questioned a very surprised Snake.

"No," Manny said with a pause and deep frown on her face. "Were not."

"Well, are Joey and Angela still allowed to come?" Spike asked

"If they want to." Manny then looked around her room for something that would change the subject. Her eyes stopped when she saw a dozen red roses on the window seal.

"Who are those from?" Manny asked and pointed in the direction of the beautiful flowers.

Emma walked over to them and took the card out from the middle. Manny watched as her pretty brown eyes scanned the card and then looked back at her smiling.

"It's from JT, Liberty, and Toby. They said they'll be dropping by later." Emma strolled back over to Manny's bedside and sat down on the rocking chair again.

"Awesome, I need to see more people before I go crazy in here!" Manny said.

"It's only been one day! Not tomorrow but the day after, you and Evan can leave." Spike said.

"Why can't we leave tomorrow? Did the doctor say something was wrong with him?" Manny said with surprise and concern in her voice.

"Manuella, you sound suspiciously like a mother!" Emma gasped jokingly. "But in all seriousness, nothing is wrong with him. He just has to heal after being circumcised."

"Oh." Manny mumbled. "I knew that."

"Knock, Knock!" A sickenly sweet voice rang from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to see Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy. As the group stared to come in, it was obvious that the tiny room could not hold all of them. So Emma's mom decided to announce her, Snake, and Jack's departure.

"We're going to leave now, girls. Bye!" She said to Manny and Emma. She turned to Paige and her group and also bid them good-bye.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson!" Paige and Hazel said in course. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Paige, of course, broke the silence.

"Manny, Hun, where's the little one?"

"What are you doing here?" Manny seethed. Her and Emma were clearly NOT happy to see any of them.

"Manny, we are trying to apologize! Aren't we you guys?" Paige said, and gave Hazel, Jimmy, and Spinner a look to tell them to say something nice or else.

"Yeah, we are sooo sorry!" Hazel said.

"Well Jimmy and I didn't do anything. . . " Spinner started to say but was cut off by being elbowed in the ribs by Paige.

"OW! I'm sorry!" Said Spinner in a tone that showed he was in pain. "Crazy woman." He mumbled under his breath.

"Jimmy." Hazel said in a warning voice with her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Manny." Jimmy knew he didn't want the kind of pain he saw Spinner going through right now.

"Apologies accepted." Manny said in a very soft voice, not looking at them but at the little boy in her arms. _Her _little boy.

"_**I guess I can call it water under the bridge now. But what they did to me still hurts. The nasty things people said and did to me all started with them. But whatever, it's over and done with. It's not like no one supported me. There's Emma who got into catfights with girls she heard gossiping about me, Liberty and Toby who **__**always**__** made sure I got the work I missed when I was too sick to come to class, and JT who made me laugh anytime I felt like I was going to cry. Evan and I are truly lucky to have such wonderful people in our life."**_

"Who is this little guy?" Paige cooed over him, like Spike did only minutes ago.

"Evan Manuel Santos." Said Manny with pride.

"I thought you and Craig were back together, so wouldn't it be Evan Manning?" Asked Jimmy"

"_**Why does everyone think I'm with Craig, again! Even if I was, my baby wouldn't have to take his last name. I mean come on, Evan Santos sounds way better than Evan Manning."**_

"You guys are his friends, you know he and Ashley are an idem."

"Do you all think you can come back another time? I have to talk with Manny." Emma said, before any of Paige's group talked about Craig more.

"_**Thank you, Emma!" **_

"Sure thing, we will be back tomorrow!" Paige happily agreed and left the room with all of her friends, plus boyfriend Spinner, in tow.

"_**Please don't! I'd rather be here with only Emma and Evan."**_

"Thank you, Em!"

"What are friends for?"

"_**Friends? Why does it feel like she just froze my heart, dropped it from the CN tower, and proceed to jump up and down on it!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Manny was bored and had absolutely nothing to do. Evan was sleeping in the nursery, Emma was at school, there was nothing on TV, and she didn't really like to read. She scanned the room and finally found something to do. Listen to Emma's iPod. She put the buds in her ears and listened to music with her eyes closed until she felt her bed go down from the weight of someone.

"Thank god you're back! I was bored out of my mind." Manny said in exasperation while taking the iPod buds out of her ears.

"Well luckily you only have one more day here!"

"Yay." Manny said unenthusiastically. "So how was your day?" At this question Emma grinned real wide and had a somewhat of a dreamy look on her face.

"Do remember Chris Sharpe?" Emma asked. Manny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sorry. It doesn't ring any bells."

"He moved to our school at the beginning of the year. Anyway he asked me out on a date today!" Said Emma in a tone full of excitement. Manny swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile.

"That's great. Did you say yes?" Emma took note of her lack of excitement but decided to ignore it. After all she just had her baby and she's probably just going through post-pardon depression.

"Yep! We're going to The Dot this Saturday!" Manny just turned her head and didn't reply.

"So where is my favorite guy?" Emma questioned, changing the subject while trying to take away the awkwardness.

"In the nursery but the nurse she be bringing him back any minute now for his feeding time." Replied Manny.

**"Does she not remember she promised we'd have a girl's night, just me, her, and Evan, this Saturday? It's like the more feelings I have for her, the more she forgets about."**

"Oh, I tried to say no but Paige is coming back today." Emma said.

**"Damn!"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shhh, its okay sweetie!" Manny cooed to her crying son as she rocked him. She smiled lightly when the crying ceased and Evan drifted to sleep. Standing up she gently laid him in his cot and kissed his forehead.

"Thank god you're asleep." Manny whispered to her sleeping son. "I love you but sometimes you drive me cuckoo bananas."

"So the trials and tribulation of motherhood have already began for you, eh?" Paige said walking in. Manny noticed her tone wasn't the fake 'nice' tone she uses when her friends are around but a genuine voice of kindness.

"Yeah." Manny said with a little chuckle. She tore her attention from her son and looked at Paige. "Look it's very kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule to see us, but why are you coming to see us?"

Paige sat in the armchair beside her bed and guilty wrung her hands together.

"I know I've been a total bitch to you." Paige said.

"Really?" Manny asked jokingly. "I hadn't noticed."

Paige smiled and rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to do is make amends. Friends?" She asked as she extended her hand towards Manny. Manny looked at her trying to figure out if this was just one big joke. Seeing that she was completely serious Manny excepted her offer.

"Okay."

"So now that we are friends can I asked you a question?" Manny nodded her head and Paige shifted her seat to turn towards her bed completely.

"Are you still in love with Craig?"

**"How can I love someone that leaves me and his unborn child to go fuck his ex-girlfriend! The only people I love are Emma and Evan. Should I try and explain this to Paige? The girl who single handedly had the whole school chant 'Manny the school slut'." **Manny thought.

"No." Manny said without any hesitation. Paige opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Manny.

"But there is some one that I think I love." Paige arched her right eyebrow and leaned towards Manny with a sly smile.

"Do tell!" She said with much interest.

"I think I'm in love with Emma." Manny said in such a rush that it sounded like it was all one word. Paige looked at her stunned and confused.

"Emma as in your best friend Emma Nelson?" Manny felt her heart start to pound very quickly.

**"Oh shit, I shouldn't have told her that!"** Manny gulped loudly.

With a nervous laugh she said, "Yep, that's the one."

"Well that's," Paige paused and moved her hands in a circular motion trying to find the right word. "Different."

"How did you know with Alex?" Manny questioned. Paige looked flushed and avoided eye contacted with Manny.

"What do you mean 'how did I know with Alex'? I'm going out with Spinner." Paige stuttered.

"Your thing with Alex is more obvious than Heather Sinclair's bargain basement nose job." Manny stated. Paige blushed at the mention of Alex's name and crinkled her nose at Heather's name.

" I just felt _it._" Paige said leaving Manny even more confused.

"What is _it_?" She asked causing Paige to sigh.

"That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time."

"Damn I never knew Paige Michalchuk could be so deep!" Manny laughed.

"Hey!" She yelped in defense and playfully slapped Manny's arm.

"Oh shoot! I have to go meet up with Hazel but I'll see you around!" Paige said in a hurry after she looked at the clock on Manny's room wall. She ran out of the room before Manny even had a chance to say goodbye. But just as fast as she left she returned at Manny's doorway.

"Just tell Emma how you feel!" And with that she was gone again.

**"Easier said than done, Paige"** She thought sourly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Manny!" Emma's voice rang in a singsong tone. "You get out today!"

Manny smiled wildly and nodded her head. "I know I'm _so _excited!"

"That's good." Emma said but this time she was calm and her voice was as smooth as silk. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes mother!" Manny sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Emma didn't take any offence and she brushed it off.

"I love you Manny and I care about you, so if that bugs you be prepared to be annoyed to the day you die!" Emma laughed out and put her hand on Manny's leg causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Yeah I know." Manny said. She then smiled and formed an idea how to tell her that she loved her in a 'More than friends' way. "You don't know anything about me so how can you love me!"

Emma's jaw dropped and Manny inwardly laughed.

"Are you kidding me! I know everything about you!" Emma cried in outrage. Manny gave her a fake 'Yeah right!' look and smirked.

"Then prove it, Em."

"All right! Ask me anything." Emma challenged.

"What's my full name?" Manny asked.

"Easy one! It's Manuella Julietta Santos."

"Where was I born?"

"You were born in Manila, Philippines." Emma crossed her arms and gave Manny a cocky smile.

"Okay those were just warm up's! Here is a hard one, who do I have a crush now?" Manny looked Emma over and noticed that she was stumped.

"You never told me you had a crush on any one. Who's the lucky guy you got your eye on?"

**"****DO NOT**** chicken out Manny! You can do this, just tell her."**

"No one, I just wanted to wipe that cocky look off your face!" Emma rolled her eyes playfully at her. They continued chatting about anything and everything they could think of until they heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in!" Manny cheerfully called to the mysterious person on the other side of the door. When the door opened it revealed a happy looking Craig Manning with a bunch of red roses in one arm and a smug looking Ashley Kerwin on the other.

"Hello ladies, where is my beautiful son that I've heard so much about!" He said. Emma immediately rose to her feet and walking over to the two while harshly staring them down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here!" Emma growled through gritted teeth.

"Craig has a right to be here Emma; he is the baby's dad!" Ashley defended while cuddling closer to Craig. Emma raised her eyebrows in amusement at the statement just made.

"He tricked a Manny into thinking he loved her _just_ to get into her pants, went back to you the next day, found out she was pregnant and dated her just long enough to make sure she kept the baby, and went back to you again. He sounds more like a sperm donor than a dad." Emma's vicious tone rang out. Craig and Ashley were at a loose of words along with Manny who had been silent the entire time.

"He can see him." A soft whisper called from behind Emma. Emma spun around and looked at Manny like she had just grown three heads.

"Are you kidding me!" Emma yelled at her best friend. Manny looked at Emma and gave her a small smile.

"No I'm not, Em. My son deserves a father." Everyone in the room were confused until she added, "He may be a pig-headed asshole, but Evan doesn't need to know that."

Emma was fuming as Craig stepped forward to hand the flowers to Manny and lean over to peer at his son in the cot beside her bed. Ashley Stepped forward too but was pushed back in the hallway by Emma.

"She never said you, get the hell out!" And with that the door was slammed in her face.

Emma, who at the moment was standing in front of the door incase Ashley decided to come back, looked over at the scene of Craig, Manny, and Evan. She didn't understand but she felt a twinge of jealousy when Craig touched Manny's shoulder and told her how perfect their baby was.

_**"I'm not a lesbian and certainly don't have any of **__**those**__** types of feelings about Manny! So what the hell is my jealousy about?" **_Emma thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma twisted and turned in the mirror, to get a better look at herself, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was finally the day Manny and Evan would be coming home from the hospital and she would be going on her date with Chris.

Deciding that her look was perfect, Emma rushed upstairs and prepared to surprise Manny with the 'Welcome home' cake before she headed to the Dot. Not even a minute later she heard Snake's noisy car pull into the driveway and the footsteps and voices of Snake, her mom Spike, and Manny.

"Welcome back home Manuella and Evan!" Emma screamed as she rushed to give her exhausted best friend a hug and small peck on the cheek.

"Aww you didn't have to!" Manny gushed. She set the new car seat down, with Evan in it, to get a better look at the delicious treat Emma made her.

"Of course I did!" Emma said. "But I made it low fat and sugar free because I remembered how you were telling me you really wanted to lose your baby weight."

Manny covered her mouth with her right hand as tears started to stream down her face.

"Manny what's-"

Manny trough her arms around Emma and squeezed as hard as she could.

She cut Emma off by saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome spas." Emma joked as she peeled Manny off her. Manny lightly slapped her arm.

Emma glanced down at her watch and swore under her breath causing Manny to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Manny questioned.

"I was supposed to meet Chris 15 minutes ago." Emma said calmly as she sat on the couch and leaned down to lightly touch Evan's head.

"Shouldn't you be leaving then?" Asked a very heavyhearted Manny.

"No, I'd rather be with you."


	7. Chapter 7

_"What do you think about the name Leni?" Emma asked. _

_"For our little **girl**?" Manny asked as she crinkled her nose in discust. _

_Emma, whom was 8 months pregnant with the couple's second child, decided today was the day they were finally going to agree on a name. But so far her and her wife of 2 years, Manny, weren't having much luck. _

_"Yeah, it's soooo adorable!" Emma gushed. _

_"Nooo it's not." Manny replied. Emma huffed angerly and waddeled over to sit on the same couch as Manny. She leaned on Manny and peeked at the book she was intently staring into. _

_"What names do you like?" asked Emma. _

_Manny smiled and pointed to the name she liked with her right index finger. _

_"Aubrey?" Emma paused then smiled widely. _

_"Aubrey Leah Santos-Nelson. What do you think?" Emma asked. _

_"It's perfect, Em." Manny then felt herself being voilently shaken. She look at Emma to see what was wrong but Emma seemed unaware of anything strange._

Manny weakly lifted herself to find that she was on the Nelson-Simpson sofa. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry outline of Emma.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during that awesome movie, Manny!" Emma said.

**"It was just a dream? But it felt so real."**

"Uhhh... Sorry." Manny weakly breathed out.

"No big deal." Emma waved her off. "But we do have to keep this girls night going so I printed out this fun survey thing I found on the net."

Emma handed Manny the paper and a pen. "Fill it out then we'll exchange." Emma said and then strolled over to the other side of the room to fill hers out.

How tall should they be? **Taller than me**

What should they weigh? **any **

What hair color should they have? **Blonde**

What kind of personality should they have? **outgoing and fun**

Older or younger?** same age**

Serious or carefree? **a good balence of both **

Spontainous or hesitant? **Spontainous **

Brutally honest or tight-lipped? **Brutally honest**

Beautiful or intelligent? **Both **

Movie or a restuarnt?** Movie**

What film actor should they most be like? **Miriam McDonald**

What singer should they most be like? **Tila Tequila**

Should they make all the money? **no **

Do they need to cook? **a little**

What is their best body part? **eyes**

What body part do you not care about? **feet!**

Desk job or physical labour? **Physical **

What car should they drive? **doesn't matter**

What one thing completely turns you off? **leting people step all over you AND bad breath/teeth **

What one thing completely turns you on? **Passion for somthing **


	8. Chapter 8

"Time to trade!" Emma annoced happily. Manny smiled at her and glanced down at her paper to look over her answers one last time. That's when it hit her, not only did she describe Emma but she wrote women's names down for the 11th and 12th question.

Manny quickly ripped hers into tiny pieces and shoved it in her jean pocket.

"Uh, how about we just sing on Snake's new karaoke machine?" Her voice quivered with a tiny once of fear. Emma gave her a strange look but agreed to it anyway.

"You go first, Manny." Emma said, shoving the microphone into her hand. "But I get to pick the song."

"Fine," Manny grinned. "but only if I get to chose your song."

"Deal." Emma said, extending her hand. Manny shaked it and waited to hear what she would be singing. The music stared to play and Manny's smile got even bigger. It was 'Who will Save your Soul' by her and Emma's favorite singer Jewel.

Manny started to sing and dance around to it until the end.

"Woo!" Emma cheered and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." Manny said as she dramatically bowed a couple of times. She tossed the mic to Emma and sat on the spot where she was only a moment ago.

"Let's see what you got." Manny started the song and waited.

It stated and Emma sang along. Manny's heart sped up as she heard Emma sing the course:

"I know you love me, and soon you will see, you were meant for me and I was meant for you."

**"We were definitely meant for each other, Em."**


	9. Chapter 9

After hours more of spending time with each other, just hanging out, the two went down stairs to sleep.

A screaming cry rang out, waking Manny in the process. She lazily rose and looked at the digital clock that was on Emma's side of the bed. It read 4:18 and it was Evan's feeding time.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Manny whispered loudly as she rushed to the crib to get him before he woke Emma up. When she retched him at his crib she genially picked him up and the volume of his crying decreased.

"Shhhh," Manny soothed him, rubbing his back, and walking up the basement stairs into the kitchen. When they hit the kitchen his crying, thankfully, had stopped. Manny walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to retrieve one of the pre-made bottles.

After heating the bottle and stetting down at the kitchen table to feed it to Evan, Manny looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:30. Only 4 and a half hours until Craig picked him up for his first visit and although she would never admit it, Manny was a little glad.

Sunlight peaked through the basement window blinding Manny and waking her up for a second time. This time the clock read 9:54.

"Holy shit!" Manny cursed and grabbed her cell phone on the nightstand next to her. She was prepared to call Craig and apologize for not being up when he came and got Evan but instead she looked and saw she received a text from Craig saying he couldn't come today. Manny snored in disgust and trotted over to Evan's crib to get him. Manny looked down and he wasn't there so she rushed up stairs only to be greeted with the sight of the always beautiful Emma cradling the wide awake baby boy.

"Hey mommy!" Emma smiled, walking Evan over to his mom. "You looked so peaceful this morning we didn't want to wake you."

Manny relieved the weight from Emma's arms and smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Thanks so much, Em." Manny said to her sincerely. Emma waved her off.

"No problem, but you better be getting ready because we have to leave soon." Emma said. Manny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. Emma said nothing, she just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we are!" Emma announced, throwing her arms in the air. Manny looked around with one eyebrow cocked up and a small grin plastered on her face.

"This is where you were so excited to go, Em?" Manny question. "The mall?"

Emma sent a glare her way. "Yeah, we're getting Evan's pictures done today."

Emma skipped along happily while pushing the stroller and Manny followed behind her reluctantly. It was Sunday so the mall was pretty much dead except for them and a few other people Manny vaguely remembered seeing at school.

"Do you want to take the stroller in?" Emma asked Manny when they reached a place called Photos "R" Us. The window display was predominantly filled with newborn babies and women in fluffy white wedding dresses.

"Uh, lets bring it with us." Manny said as she glanced at the people behind her.

A ring sounded through out the store as they three of them entered. A short, very skinny man in what appeared to be his mid-30's walked up to them almost immanently.

"Hi, you must be Emma Nelson!" He greeted Manny while shaking her hand.

"No, I'm Emma Nelson!" Emma said beside her. The man got flustered a little and shot an apologetic look in Emma's direction.

"Sorry, Miss Nelson." He said and took her hand. He looked down at Evan in his stroller and smiled. "Well this must be the little cutie that's getting his first photos done."

Manny had to suppress her laughter with her right hand. She was friends with Marco and this man was still the most flamboyant person she had ever met. Looking to her left, Manny saw Emma doing the same thing.

"If you girls follow me we'll look through a theme book before we get started." The man, who the girls now knew as Chance after reading his name-tag, walked towards the back and they followed. He bent down behind the counter and came back up with a gigantic scrap book with papers falling out of it.

Emma and Manny poured themselves over the book trying not to laugh as they saw most of the themes. It took them a good then minutes to decide and Manny thanked god Evan was to preoccupied with the toy Chance gave him during that time.

"I like this one." Manny pointed to the plane one where the baby was just sitting on a blue carpet. Emma pretended to gag.

"Whatever, plain Jane. I think this one is the best." Emma pointed to the one where the little kids were dressed up like they were from the Victorian era.

"You girl can do both and pick out the pictures you like best." Chance said as he took a break from cooing at Evan.

"Okay." The two of them agreed at once.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll e-mail you girl all the pictures and you'll pick the ten you like the most, ok?" Chance said as Emma and Manny were getting ready to leave. "When you pick I will send them to you in the mail."

"That sounds great, than you." Emma said as Manny strapped her sleeping son into her stroller, again.

They walked out of the store with Emma holding the door open for Manny and Evan.

"That was actually pretty fun, Em." Manny said as the two of them headed towards the food court.

"I know!" Emma exclaimed. "We have to do that again."

Manny smiled at her and nodded her head. "Yeah, definitely."

"Well look who it is!" A booming male voice said towards them . Emma looked pass Manny and Manny looked over her shoulder to find the gangster wannabe Jay Hogart and his followers.

"Just ignore them." Emma said angrily with her lips pursed together. Manny turned in her head so she was looking at the back of everyone's head in the line she was in but couldn't help but notice that Jay and his friends were walking towards them.

"Greenpeace," Said Jay looking at Emma. "What are you and Craig Manning's baby momma doing at the mall on a Sunday?"

Emma, whose face was beginning to turn red with anger, turned towards him ready to yell but Sean cut her off before she even said anything.

"Jay, man, leave them alone."

Jay looked at Sean and raised one of his eyebrow. "I'm just saying hi, Seany-boy."

"Well since you've said hi you can leave now." Manny stated while she held on to Emma's right wrist for support.

"Fair enough." Jay said. "Just want to warn you fine ladies about a psycho named Rick that will be in your grade."

With that they began to walk away leaving the two girls confused. They ordered their food and took to one of the many tables that were near by.

"Why would that bottom feeder want to warn us?" Manny asked Emma as she stuffed some French Fries that had been ketchup in her mouth.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of some French Fries she had stole off Manny's plate.

"I don't know and who is that Rick they were talking about?" Emma said back.

"I have no clue but I'll call Paige and ask her tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma is one of those impatient people who need answers right away so as soon as she and Manny got home she handed Manny the cordless phone and pushed her into the bathroom so she could call Paige and find out about that guy Rick.

Manny pulled the toilet lid shut and sat down on it while dialing Paige's phone number.  
The phone rang a couple of times before Paige answered. "Hello?" Her voice questioned.

"Hey Paige, It's Manny!" Manny said nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe it was because this would be the first civil phone conversation they would share.

"Manny!" Paige said excitedly. "What's wrong, your voice sounds shaky?"

"Nothing's wrong I just have a question for you."

"Ok." Paige drawled out in a questioning tone. "Shoot."

"Who is this Rick kid that is going to be in my grade?" Manny quickly asked. The other end of the phone was strangely quiet for a little while and making Manny wonder if Paige had hung up on her.

"Manny do you remember my friend, Teri, that left Degrassi last year?" Paige asked soberly. Manny racked her brain for a second until the image of a chubby blonde popped into her head.

"Yeah, I do." Manny replied and nodding her head at the same time even though she knew Paige couldn't see her.

"He was her boyfriend…"Paige paused. "And he used to beat her."

Manny's mouth fell open in shock. "Shut up!" She said.

"No, I'm serious." Paige said. "I just can't believe they're going to let that freak back at Degrassi!"

"I'll talk to Emma about and make she can start a protest or something?" Manny question.

"That would be perfect!" Paige squealed causing Manny to tear the phone away from her ear for protection. "Emma is really good at those types of things and if we could rally enough support from the rest of the school we could drive him away!"

"Uh yeah." Manny replied uncertainly. "Well I got to get going."

"Ok Manny, bye!" Paige hung up.

"Bye to you too Paige." Manny said to the silent line. She pushed the off button and walked down into the basement to find Emma and Evan laying on Emma's bed with the TV on. Upon seeing Manny, Emma bolted up into a sitting position and smiled.

"Come sit with us, mommy!" She joked as she patted the empty spot on her bed. Manny walked over and sat on the spot Emma patted.

"So what did Paige say?" Emma questioned while she absent mindedly made tiny circles on Manny's knee with her index finger. Manny swallowed roughly and shook all thought's of _that_ away from her mind.

"Rick is her friends ex-boyfriend and he used to beat her." Manny said in a whisper regretful tone. Emma's mouth fell open like Manny's had.

"Are you serious?" She cried in an outraged voice causing Manny to sigh. She loved Emma and everything she stood for, but she had a tendency to over do certain things. Like protest. She had almost kicked herself when she motioned it to Paige.

"Yeah, but Em I don't think you should get involved." Manny reasoned. Emma got that outraged look on her face again.

"What?" She yelped. "Why not?"

"Because this has nothing to do with us." Manny replied.

"Manny this has everything to do with us if this psycho will be in our school." Emma argued back. Manny knew her mind was set and if you knew Emma once she set her mind to something there was no turning back. The idea of Emma getting mixed up with a woman beater made her feel queasy.

"Whatever you say, Em."


	13. Chapter 13

Today was going extremely busy for Manny. First she had to go pick up the remainder of her things from her parents house, then it was her first day back at school, and then she was going job hunting.

She huffed and then lazily lifted her tired body off the bed. She dragged her feet towards Evan's crib and peered inside to see him sleeping soundly. She smiled with relief, she would be able to take her shower in peace.

As Manny scrubbed the shampoo into her hair she wondered how her two week-old son would behave today when Spike took care of him. Spike hadn't worked at the hair salon since she was 8 months pregnant with Jack, and she didn't plan on going back because she now had a job working from home, so she offered to take care of Evan for free.

Manny stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around her body tightly when, to her shock, she heard the door swing open. Emma walked into the bathroom and reached past Manny's towel clad body to reach for her toothbrush.

"Are you nervous about going back?" Emma asked as she squeezed toothpaste on the brush and shoving it in her mouth.

Manny nodded her head and lightly said, "Yeah, a little."

Emma spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and turned to give Manny a small sympathetic smile.

"Don't be." Emma said, putting a reassuring hand on Manny's shoulder. "I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thanks, Em." Manny replied and happily walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

After Manny got dressed, ate breakfast, fed Evan, and then hesitantly handed Evan over to Spike, she and Emma got into Snake's car and head towards the apartment Manny once called home.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Emma asked as Manny stepped out of the car.

Manny shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

She walked the very familiar halls and stairways until she stood in front of the door of her parents house.

'Should I knock or just go right in?' Manny thought to her self.

She decided against just walking in and knocked lightly. Without hesitation the door swung wide open and was embraced tightly by her mother.

"Manuella!" She said happily as she held her even closer. "My baby, how are you?"

Her mom let her go and pulled her inside.

"I'm fine, mom." Manny said plainly as her eyes scanned the place.

"How's the baby?" A mixture of happiness and disappointment fell over her mother's face as she asked. Manny stared blankly at her for a moment before she started to search for something in her purse. She found it after a second and hand it to her mom.

"His name is Evan Manuel." Manny said, watching her mother's eyes tear up when she looked at the photo.

"He's so beautiful." She stated and extended the photo back to Manny, but Manny shook her head.

"You can keep it, I've got tons." The room was silent for a moment.

"Are my bags in another room?" Manny asked, some what impatient.

Her mom tore her eyes away from the photo of her grandson to look at her daughter.

"Oh, they're right here!" She rushed towards the couch and pulled off two large suite cases. Manny took them from her hands.

"Thanks." She said looking at her feet instead of her mother. "Well, I have to go or I'll be late for school."

"Oh, ok." Her mom said with a tone of disappointment.

Manny stepped forward and embraced her mom into another tight hug.

"You can come see me and Evan anytime you want." She whispered. Her mom's tears now began to fall down her face.

Manny left shortly after and slowly walked toward Snake's car with her bags rolling behind her.

Emma stepped out of the car and popped the trunk open.

"How'd it go?" She question while helping lift one of the heavy suitcases with the help of Manny.

"Surprisingly well." Manny replied with a smile. Emma grinned back and the two of them got back in the car and headed to Degrassi.


	14. Chapter 14

Snake's car halted to a stop and Manny was so nervous she felt like she was going to be physically sick. She hadn't felt that way about going to school since the first day of grade 7.

"I'll see you girls in class." Snake, now Mr. Simpson since they were at school, said walking away.

"Paige said she would meet us in front of the school." Manny said and slowly walked towards the steps. She immediately spotted the group of people who were waiting for her and Emma.

She felt her face get red with embarrassment when she saw they were holding up a sign reading, 'Welcome Back, Manny!'.

"Was this your idea!" Manny asked, pointing her index finger at Emma. Emma just smiled and continued to walk forward towards the group. The Group consisted of Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, Alex, Hazel, Liberty, Toby, and JT.

"Hey Manny!" Paige greeted her with a huge hug and a small peck on the check while Manny awkwardly stood there.

"Hey everyone." Manny waved to them and realized only 6 of the 10 people really wanted to be there. Spinner, Jimmy, Alex, and Hazel looked like they had been forced.

"Manny you need to come to the Dot after-" Paige started but was cut off by an angry voice.

"What the hell is he doing here." Spinner said aggressively and took a step down from the stair he was standing on. Everyone followed his gaze and saw a scrawny long-haired boy wearing glasses.

"Who is it?" Emma asked clueless.

"That's the freak that put Teri in a Coma." Said Spinner through his gritted teeth and tight jaw.

"That's Rick." Manny questioned in disbelief. Marco nodded his head and Emma seethed.

"We have to do something!" She cried in outrage and took a step down like Spinner had a moment before.

"I know," Alex piped in. "We'll adopt a dolphin, maybe he'll save us from Rick."

Emma and Manny glared at her while everyone else held in their laughs.

"I think we should get going inside." JT insisted as he grabbed Emma's wrist and guided her unwillingly into the school. Manny, Liberty, and Toby followed after.

"What the hell, JT!" Emma exclaimed once they were in Degrassi and tore her arm away from his grasp.

"I didn't want a repeat of last year." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, presumably to his messy locker that he shared with Toby.

"What happened last year?" Liberty asked.

"Her and Alex got into a fight." Toby answered and Manny sighed in annoyance.

"Well Emma we should be going." said Manny and walked away having had her drama fill for the day.

~*~*~

First period Math went without a hitch for both Manny and Emma. They both walked out of the classroom laugh at the joke Manny just made but sobered up when they saw the sullen faces of Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, Marco, and Alex. The tiny group was sitting on the steps in front of the Degrassi welcome mural.

Emma walked over to them with Manny hesitantly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, addressing her question to Paige.

"Mr. Raditch." She spat out the name like it was dirt in her mouth.

"I always knew you were a smart boy, Marco." Marco mocked the principal's voice with a scowl. "Can you believe he said that!"

"Wow, You guys really handled Raditch." Emma said sarcastically and Alex glared at her.

"Uh oh." Manny said quietly. "Look who's walking our way."

Everyone looked in the direction Manny was and saw why her face was filled with disgust. It was Rick. He stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Hey Marco. Paige. Spinner. Jimmy." He greeted everyone he knew and gave a small wave to the one's he didn't. Not surprisingly no one said anything back to him. He was met with angry glares from everyone, even Manny who didn't want to get involved in the situation. After a few seconds Rick finally took the hint and started to walk away.

Then in a flash, Emma brushed past Manny and stood in Rick's way. He stepped to the right to get past her but she moved in front of him again. He tried to go to the left of her but she repeated her move.

"Emma come back here." Manny pleaded with her. The last thing she wanted was her friend to get on the bad side of a woman beater.

"Yes Emma go back with your friends." The principal, Mr. Raditch, said coming up behind her and grabbing Rick's arm and helping him past Emma.

"We don't want him here Mr. Raditch." Emma snapped at him.

"This isn't one of your little crusades, Emma, this is serious. I'm warning you. Stay out of it." He said and lead Rick down the hall. Emma let out a huff of frustration and stomped back over to the stairs.

"At least you tried, Em." Manny said and lightly rubbed her friends arm.

"This won't be the end of it, Manny." Emma said stubbornly. Manny sighed because she had a feeling that's what she was going to say. Now all she could do was support her and make sure she was safe.

"Alright." Manny reluctantly said. The bell rang and every moved to go to their next class.


End file.
